I Love Natsu
by NatsuxLucy18
Summary: Te amo – dijo la pequeña sonriendo - ¿tu me amas? – pregunto acercándose cada vez mas el rostro del pequeño con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas -… si- dijo el pequeño sonrojándose (esta historia va a continuar con mi historia pasada protegerte, pero empezare desde el primer capitulo espero que les guste)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 **Promesa**

En el parque de Magnolia

Se encontraba una pequeña de unos 10 años, con el pelo suelto y rubio, de unos intensos ojos cafés, vestía un vestido blanco con tirantes y sin zapatos

- **¿Estas bien?** – pregunto un niño de la misma edad, pelirosado, de ojos negros, vestía un pantalón azul y una camisa blanca y por supuesto una bufanda blanca de cuadros

- **mmm…** \- la pequeña volteo a verlo y al mirar esa sonrisa que el pequeño le daba no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreírle también

- **¿Quieres jugar conmigo?** – pregunto el niño con una gran sonrisa

- **Claro** – sonrió a un mas la pequeña

Se paso el tiempo volando, ya habían pasado día tras día los dos juntos, jugando, riendo, divirtiéndose, bueno como unos niños normales en un parque, cada tarde antes del anochecer cuando no había casi nadie.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tiempo después…

En unos de los juegos del parque

- **No te preocupes** – decía una pequeña rubia – **todo estará bien, así podemos estar los dos juntos… o es que te arrepientes** – dijo lo ultimo con un tono triste

- **No…** \- respondió el chico pelirosado – **claro que no**

La pequeña sonrió ante la respuesta

- **Te amo** – dijo la pequeña sonriendo - **¿tu me amas?** – pregunto acercándose cada vez mas el rostro del pequeño con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas

- **… si** \- dijo el pequeño sonrojándose

- **entonces dilo** – decía la pequeña con una sonrisa

- **T-Te a-mo** – dijo nervioso – **Te amo** – dijo mas decidido

- **Tú me protegerás**

- **si**

La pequeña sonrió un mas

- **Y siempre estaremos juntos verdad**

- **Claro**

Estando lo sufientemente cerca uno del otro

- **lo prometes**

- **si**

- **Te amo Natsu** – dijo – **dilo… di que me amas** – dijo a milímetros de su boca

- **Te amo…** \- dijo un poco nervioso – **Te amo Lucy**

La pequeña sonriente y el chico quedaron unidos en un tierno beso

- **Te amo Natsu**

Un hermoso atardecer se veía iluminado con el poco sol que quedaba, a unos pequeños "inocentes" niños que no se esperaban lo que les preparaba el futuro


	2. Chapter 2

**Kire:** Hola después de tanto tiempo e traído la continuación

 **Zira:** Esta historia esta basada a un anime que vimos pero nosotros lo actamos :P , pero no recordamos el nombre

 **kire:** Ademas de que ya lo habíamos publicado hace años pero solo nos habíamos quedado hasta este capitulo, pero perdimos la contraseña y lo volvimos a hacer, esperamos que les guste y sin mas, disfrútenlo.

 **Hana:** Fairy Tail no nos pertenece es de Hiro Mashima-sama, ni tampoco el otro, aunque no recordemos su nombre

* * *

 **Reencuentro**

EN LA ACTUALIDAD (7 años después)

 **En la escuela Fairy Tail**

En el salón 2 – E

Natsu – decía una voz femenina moviéndolo un poco – Natsu despierta – empezó a moverlo más rápido – ¡Natsu despierta!

Le grito asiendo que el pobre chico cayera de su asiento

-Duele… Que está pasando – dijo un chico peli-rosado de 17 años

-Lo siento Natsu – se disculpó una chica de la misma edad, de pelo blanco y corto – pero es que las clases ya han acabado

-Queeee – dijo – no puede creerlo otra vez

-Natsu seguro que estas bien

-Si estoy bien – _Creo_ – pensó – gracias Lisanna – le dijo con una sonrisa

Esa sonrisa le saco un sonrojo a la peliblanca

-Lisanna ¿Estas bien? – dijo el peli-rosado a su amiga

-S-si – dijo algo nervioso todavía

-Segura

-Si estoy bien – dejando a un lado los nervios – vámonos – le dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, con la mirada hacia abajo

-Eh?... Espérame Lisanna – decía el peli-rosado yendo tras ella

 **En los pasillos**

-Y dime Natsu – dijo la peliblanca, haciendo que el chico la volteara a ver – que tanto sueñas… cuéntame quieres – le dijo con una sonrisa

-Si te digo te vas a reír – le contesto el chico – mejor no

-Anda Natsu te prometo que no me rio, siiii – le dijo quedando frente al chico y mirándole directo a los ojos

-… - el chico solo la miraba

La "pequeña" le miro con ojos de por favor y haciendo pucheros con los labios, la debilidad del chico, - _con eso no podrá decir que no-_ pensaba la peliblanca

-Por favor Natsu – decía la chica con su carita

-Esta bien – dijo el chico derrotado – últimamente sueño con una niña, no logro distinguir su rostro, solo puedo escuchar que me llama y me dice "Te amo Natsu" – lo último con un tono femenil o según eso cree él.

La peliblanca no mostraba ninguna emoción hasta que…

-jajajajajaj – soltó la risa

-Lo vez dije que te ibas a reír – dijo Natsu enojado

-Lo siento, lo siento – dijo la peliblanca calmándose de la risa que tenía – pero es que sonó raro, perdón – dijo intentando contener la risa otra vez

-Que quieres decir con raro – dijo el chico inocente

-Pues que es raro – dijo pero al ver la cara de su amigo –suspiro- Mira Natsu solo digo que no es normal que un chico sueñe con esas cosas – pensando un momento – de hecho no es normal que las personas en general sueñen con eso… al menos que lo hayas visto en algún lugar o sea un recuerdo – le dijo su opinión a su amigo

-un recuerdo – se quedó pensando el chico

-Si – dijo Lisanna son una sonrisa

-mmm… - seguía pensando el chico – y si fuiste tú la que lo dijiste – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

-Q-Que – respondió nerviosa y sorprendida con lo que había dicho Nastu – n-no y-yo a un no – susurro

-jajajaj – se río el chico, dejando a la chica confundida por el repentino cambio – no, no pudiste ser tu – dejándola a un más confundida – no lo recuerdo muy bien pero puedo recordar que la persona que me dijo eso es muy bonita para que seas tú – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Oye – contesto enojada

-jajajaj – se río el chico al ver el rostro de su amiga – perdón, perdón

-Eres malo Natsu

-Perdona pero la persona de mis suelos o recuerdos es muy hermosa

Pero antes de que Lisanna pudiera replicar se escucharon los gritos de las chicas. Eso llamo la atención de los jóvenes amigos y fueron a ver qué pasaba. Y para la sorpresa de Nastu y Lisanna era nada más y nada menos que el más popular de la escuela no solo por ser el presidente estudiantil, si no que destacaba en las materias y ni que se diga en los deportes y artesanías, sin mencionar que era guapo, esa perdona era el gran Gray Fullbuster.

-Aaa… ese idiota ya volvió – replicaba Natsu

-Natsu no creo que debas llamarlo así – dijo Lisanna

 **Mientras tanto con Gray**

Aaa! – gritaban todas las chicas a su alrededor

-Moo Gray-sama porque lluvia no puede callarlas si tan solo me dieras un beso – replicaba una chica de 17 años, pelo azul, vestía una blusa blanca y una falda azul fuerte y una corbata del mismo color (el uniforme femenil de la escuela) – por favor Gray-sama

-No te alteres Juvia – dijo seriamente el chico de la misma edad, cabello entre azul y negro y venia vestido con un conjunto de pantalón y suéter azul fuerte con detalles dorados (especial para él)

-Pero Gray-sama – seguía replicando Juvia al escuchar más halagos de parte de todas las chicas hacia su Gray

-Esta bien Juvia – le dijo el chico después de salirse de sus admiradoras

Al pasar cerca de Natsu sus miradas se cruzaron hasta que Gray se volteo algo molesto y dejando a un Natsu muy molesto

-Pero que le pasa a este chico

-No lo sé Nastu quizás le gusstaasss – dijo su amiga con un tono burlesco

-Pero que cosas estas diciendo Lisanna – dijo retornando su camino

-No te enojes Natsu solo era una broma – dijo yendo tras él

-Pues a mí no se me hizo graciosa

-Ya perdón – dijo mirando hacia el reloj de la pared – ahh! Ya se me hizo tarde

-¿Tarde para qué?

-Para la prueba de porrista

-Pues vete ya

-Espérame si – dijo la chica poniendo en frente del peli-rosado – quería caminar contigo a casa

-No te voy a esperar hasta que acabes, tengo cosas que hacer

-Pero Natsu – dijo suplicando

-Anda que se te va a hacer tarde – le dijo el chico con una sonrisa – mucha suerte

-Gracias – dijo la chica antes de marcharse

-Porrista eh – susurro y soltando una sonrisa traviesa imaginando a su amiga con el traje de porrita, pero un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Natsu! – grito la peliblanca – mañana si nos iremos juntos

-Aye sir – dijo haciendo un saludo militar

-Cuídate Natsu – se despidió para seguir corriendo

-Tú también y mucha suerte – grito

El chico retomo su camino a su casa sin preocuparse de nada (Hana: aun xD)

 **En otro lugar**

En un cuarto oscuro había una pequeña de 10 años encadenada a un muro suspendido en el aire

-Porque se está tardando tanto – decía con una voz débil – quizás ya se olvidó de mi – dijo mostrando una pequeña y triste sonrisa – quizás ya encontró a alguien más – dijo la pequeña sosteniendo las lágrimas que querían salir

De repente un rayo ilumino el lugar

-Aaaaa! – gritaba la pequeña siendo golpeado por él, no, él no me abandonará – decía pero otro rayo la golpeo – ayúdame

 **En una oficina de Fairy Tail**

-Ayúdame Gray-sama – dijo Juvia mientras sostenía un portal den el cual un tentáculo salía de el – por favor Juvia no podrá soportar mucho tiempo, dele un beso a Juvia por favor – le grito pero el tentáculo a aventó dejando a la criatura libre – Gray-sama – dijo viendo como el tentáculo iba directo asía ella

-Que molestia – dijo el chico mientras atravesaba el centro del portal con una lanza de hielo, haciendo que este desaparezca – ni con algo simple puedes

-Es que Gray-sama – dijo la chica haciendo que el chico la volteara a ver con una cara de asesino – di-digo… Juvia quiere saber qué estaba haciendo tras el descuido de Juvia – dijo mostrándole una sonrisa

El chico solo volteo a ver los papeles sobre la mesa, los cuales tenia subrayados dos cosas:

Hechicera antigua Lucy Heartfilia e involucrado Nastu Dragneel

 **Volviendo con Natsu**

-Este día no podía empeorar – dijo pero…

-Aaaa! – gritaba la gente mientras corría

-Alguien llame a los bomberos – menciono uno

-¿Que está pasando? – se preguntaba Natsu acercándose al lugar

-Alguien ayúdeme mis pequeñas siguen ahí dentro – dijo una mujer sostenía por dos hombres que evitaban que entrara al edificio que se estaba incendiando

-Pequeñas – susurro Natsu

Sin pensarlo dos veces Natsu salto al edificio en llamas

-¿Pero qué? – Quedo un hombre atónico a ver como un joven saltaba al edificio

 **Pov de Natsu**

Y ahora qué hago, estoy dentro de un edificio en llamas sin ninguna protección que estaba pensando… háyase en nada

-Ayuda – escuche a alguien hablar – ayúdennos por favor – volvió a hablar

-¿Dónde están? – pregunte mientras corría donde según yo venía el sonido

-Por aquí – grito, aunque esperaba más

-¿Dónde? – volvía a repetir volteado a todos lados

-Aquí – dijo mientras vi como trataba de empujar la puerta

-Aléjate de la puerta – le dije

Cuando escuche pasos alejandose patee la puerta, sabía que esas clases de karate me servirían algún día, aunque no planeaba utilizarlas para esto pero bueno me ayudan

Cuando la puerta se derribó pude distinguir dos figuras, me acerque a ellas cuando pude distinguir era una pequeña niña como de 9 años cargando a un bebe

-Estarán bien – les dije cargando a la niña en mis brazos para sacarlas de aquí

-Gracias – menciono la pequeña antes de desmayarse por tanto humo

Me apresure a la salida pero antes de llegar las paredes se derrumbaron en la salida solo quedaba un pequeño espacio, podía ver a los bomberos que intentaban apagarlo pero cuando lo lograran sería muy tarde

-No se preocupen pronto los sacaremos de ahí – no sé por qué esas palabras no me convencen de todo

Escuché las paredes retumbar, esto no va a aguantar mucho tiempo… mire a las niñas y…

-Escucha – le dije al bombero más cercano – mire las niñas caben por aquí cojéelas y que alguien las atienda

-Pero usted joven – dijo acercándose para pasarles a las pequeñas

-Estaré bien – _me gustaría creer eso_ pensé

Cuando les pase a las pequeñas salí corriendo a buscar otra salida pero el edificio se estaba derrumbando y antes de que pudiera llegar a una salida, el edificio se derrumbo

 **Fin de Pov Natsu**

Lo único que se veía era el edificio en llamas cayendo frente a los ojos de las personas presentes, todos con una cara de espanto por el pobre chico que había quedado sepultado entre los escombros, hasta que…

-Miren ahí – menciono un adulto – el fuego se está levantando – dijo apuntando al frente donde parecía que el fuego se levantaba más en ese pedazo

-Esperen miren bien - dijo una señora – es una persona

Efectivamente era nada más ni nada menos que Natsu que se levantaba como si nada entre los escombros

-Pero – dijo otro señor – ¡el chico esta en llamas!

-¿Qué? – pregunto Natsu confundido _pero que dijo, si yo estoy bien_ pensó

-Se está quemando sálvenlo – grito una mujer

-¿Pero qué? – se miró al fin y – estoy en llamas! – gritaba Nastu corriendo a un lado y otro – cuando se detuvo de repente al notar algo – _pero no me arde, de hecho no siento nada_

-Mo te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos – dijo un bombero (al fin) cuando empezó a apagarlo

 _Nastu_ – recordó el sueño que tuvo – _estaremos juntos_ – seguía recordando hasta que – Lucy – susurro

-¿Estas bien? Pregunto el bombero – ya llamamos a una ambulancia para que… - pero no pudo acabar ya que el chico salió corriendo del lugar

 **En otro lugar**

-Nastu – decía una pequeña – que bien Nastu me recordó – decía la pequeña mientras que las paredes que la tenían atada desaparecían – Tardaste mucho – poniendo una sonrisa nostálgica

Ya normal la pequeña se puso a estirar y a recordar

-Ya han pasado 7 años – dijo mientras que se miraba aun tenia cuerpo de niña de 10 años y se puso a contar con los dedos – 10 + 7 es 17… bien – en un chasqueo de dedos su cuerpo comenzó a crecer- bien ahora algo de ropa – y asi de rápido tenia puesto un lindo vestido de tirantes azul de la cadera para abajo tenia capas (o no sé cómo se diga) le quedaba arriba de la rodilla, con calcetas blancas y unos bonitos zapatos negros, tenía el cabello suelto el cual le llegaba a media, solo tenía un pequeño listón azul – Listo solo tienes que decir mi nombre completo Nastu y recuperare toda mi magia, por favor Natsu

 **En Magnolia**

-Gray-sama Lucy-san – decía una chica mientras miraba el cielo

-Lo se Juvia – le respondió el chico

-Juvia quiere saber si iremos Gray-sama

Gray no respondió solo pensaba

 **Con Natsu**

-Pero que es esto – dijo Natsu – Lucy – recordó – es cierto en aquel entonces _me protegerás_ – Lucy… Lucy Heartfilia – dijo el chico y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al parque

 **En otro parte**

Una pequeña sonriente

-Natsu volveremos a estar juntos

 **Volviendo con Natsu (en el parque)**

-Lucy – decía el chico – pero que estoy pensando ya han pasado 7 años… porque pensé que me estaría esperando aquí tanto tiempo – eso ultimo lo susurro cubriéndose sus ojos con la sombra de su fleco

-Natsu – se escuchó, provocando que el chico mirara hacia donde se escuchó – Natsu – se volvió a ori pero esta vez una chica salía de uno de los juegos del parque

-Lucy – dijo Natsu aun sorprendido _lo había estado esperando_

-Baka – Lucy lo miro y corrió a sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo – Natsu baka porque te tardaste tanto – decía mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y unas cuantas lagrimas se le escapaban

-Lo siento – dijo Natsu abrazándola fuerte – lo siento Lucy

Continuara….

* * *

 **Kire:** eso es todo por hoy, perdón las faltas de ortografías

 **Hana:** nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

 **Zira** : Gracias por sus comentarios nos hacen muy felices ;)

 **Hana:** sigan comentando y los capitulos serán mas rapido :P o sino ya no subiremos nada xd

 **Kire:** ya callate Hana!...

 **Todos:** nos vemos en el próximo capitulo **Pelea de hermanos**


	3. Chapter 3

Kire: Gracias por sus comentarios :3

Zira: Se les agradece mucho y por cierto ya nos pasaron el nombre el anime en el que esta basada la historia es "Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi" ;)

Hana: Aqui esta el tercer capitulo disfrútenlo y esperamos no de seccionarlos

Zira: Fairy tail no nos pertenece es de Mashima-sama

- **dialogo-**

 **-** narración-

- _ **Cambio de escena-**_

 _-pensamiento-_

* * *

 _ **Natsu se encontraba en el parque**_

 _-Lucy – decía el chico – pero que estoy pensando ya han pasado 7 años… por que pensé que me estaría esperando aquí tanto tiempo – eso ultimo lo susurro cubriendo sus ojos con la sombra de su fleco_

 _-Natsu – se escucho provocando que el chico mirara a así en donde se escucho – Natsu – se volvió a oír pero esta vez Lucy salía de uno de los jugos del parque_

 _-Lucy – dijo Natsu aun sorprendido_ _lo había estado esperando_

 _-Baka – Lucy lo miro y corrió a sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo – Natsu Baka por que te tardaste tanto – decía mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y unas cuantas lagrimas_

 _-Lo siento – dijo el chico abrazándola fuerte – lo siento mucho Lucy_

* * *

En ese instante llegaron los dos jóvenes con el escudo de la escuela.

- **Que lindo todo este espectáculo** – dijo una voz a lo lejos – **pero Lucy Heartfilia tiene que venir con nosotros**

- **Pero si eres el idiota de Gray y Juvia** – Dijo Natsu – **¡¿Que están haciendo aquí?!**

- **Tu eres del consejo cierto** – dijo Lucy enojada

- **Así es Heartfilia** – Dijo Gray – **y por eso volverás conmigo a donde estabas, vas a venir por las buenas o por las malas**

- **No se que esta pasando a aquí pero no dejare que toques a Lucy** – Dijo Natsu poniendo se enfrente de lucy -solo que no contaba con- **ME ESTOY QUEMANDO** – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenia todo su cuerpo cubierto en fuego

- **Tranquilo Natsu no pasa nada** – Dijo Lucy _aun no lo recuerda_

Natsu se detiene y ve que no se lastima y recuerda lo que paso en el edificio- **Pero por que no me quemo**

- _Es por un hechizo antiguo-_ **Esto es patético** – Dijo Gray – **Juvia** – la nombrada fue a lado de su Gray para recibir un beso en la frente – **encárgate de él**

Y en un instante Juvia tenía una gran ola detrás de ella y su cuerpo parecía de agua.

- **No se preocupe Gray-sama Juvia se encargara** – Dijo atacando a Natsu

Este salió disparado hasta unas resbaladillas destruyendo todo a su paso.

- **Natsu!** – grito Lucy

- **no te preocupes Lucy** – Dijo apenas levantándose entre los escombros – **esta ves si te protegeré** – y se prendió en fuego - ¡ **no pienso fallar!**

Lucy se quedo sorprendida por lo que dijo- _ya lo recordó –_ pensó con un poco tristeza

- **Así que ya recordaste Natsu Dragneel** – dijo una voz a lo dijo el grupo

- **Con que ya llegaste Lyon** – Dijo Gray molesto

- **Pero si es mi pequeño hermanito Gray** –mira a Juvia– **veo que aun recoges mi basura** – Dijo Lyon

-¡ **Juvia no es basura!** – dijo molesta

- **Ese sujeto** – Dijo Lucy algo asustada

-¿ **Que ocurre Lucy?** – pregunto Natsu

- **Ese sujeto fue quien me en cerro hace 7 años**

- **Así que tu fuiste** – Natsu lo miro molesto – **pude recordar lo que le hiciste a Lucy y a mi en aquel entonces pero no reconozco muy bien el rostro, la verdad al principio creía que fue el estupido de Gray, pero ahora que se que eres tu** – se fue corriendo con el puño en llamas – ¡ **me la pagaras!**

Lyon esquivo el ataque con gran facilidad, pero un ataque le llego por atrás mandándolo a volar.

- **tu no te metas en esto estúpido Gray** \- dijo natsu

\- **Callate Dragneel este es mío** – Dijo Gray

\- **Oh mi querido hermano no has cambiado aun eres muy débil** – dijo Lyon mandando a volar a los dos – **ni tu ni nadien me pueden derrotar** – menciono con una sonrisa **– así que por que no te entregas señorita Heartfilia y me ahorra el trabajo de matarlos** – lucy no se podía mover estaba atónica por lo fuerte que se había echo en estos años.

\- **tu no te llevaras a lucy a ningún lado** – gritaron mandando a volar a Lyon lejos de ahí – **yo la voy a protegerla**

\- **lo siento joven Natsu se me había olvidado que usted estaba aquí, pero aun así…** \- dijo golpeando a Natsu en su cara – **no podrán ganarme**

- **yo no contaría con eso** – le devolvió el golpe – **yo ganare** – Lyon estaba a punto de contratacar cuando recibió un segundo golpe de parte de Gray – **ya me canse de jugar con ustedes** – En un instante se formo un circulo alrededor de Lyon y de el salío un león de hielo – **este juego termino**

\- **no me hagas reír yo derretiré ese hielo** – dijo Natsu atacando a la bestia pero el hielo no se derritió – **pero que…** \- fue golpeado por la garra del león

- **ese hechizo** – dijo Gray

\- **sorprendido hermanito** – sonrío – **a diferencia de ti yo si he entrenado, aunque no lo necesitaba.**

 **\- no tengo idea por que no puede derretirlo pero el fuego le gana al hielo –** dijo Natsu levantándose **– asi que no me rendiré**

\- **crees que un fuego tan débil servirá para derretir a mi bestia** – dijo sonriendo

- **No es débil** – grito natsu mientras que se dirigía a el para volverlo a atacar, pero el león de hielo lo esquivo para agarrarlo de la espalda y arrogarlo al suelo

-¡ **Natsu!** – dijo una lucy muy preocupada

-¡ **Mierda! –** dijo mientras se levantaba – _es fuerte-_

 **-Escucha** **Dragneel –** dijo gray – **Vamos a acabar con esa escoria, así que escucha bien**

 **-Por que confiaría en ti, tu también querías llevarte a Lucy –** contesto Natsu al ponerse a su lado

- **Por que sabia que si tenia a Lucy él aparecería**

 **-¡Maldito! Menos te are caso querías usar a Lucy como carnada –** dijo Natsu molesto – **yo solo puedo acabar con él**

 **-Lo único que necesito es que distraigas a esa vestía ya que parece que no puedes hacer mas**

 **-que demonios dices –** dijo sujetándolo del suerte

 **-ya deténganse ustedes dos –** dijo una Lucy molesta – **este no es el momento para que se estén peleando**

 **-Lucy –** dijo Natsu

- **jajajaja** – se escucha una risa en el fondo – **no puedo creerlo los dos son patéticos** – era Lyon – **ninguno de ustedes puede ganarme, así que Lucy por que no vienes conmigo te prometo que la tortura será menos continua**

Lucy estaba temblando, no podía ni hablar en tan solo en recordar en las cosas que tuvo que pasar por 7 años

- **Bien Gray tu ganas, pero yo seré quien mate a este sujeto** – dijo Natsu prendiéndose fuego

- **eso si no lo mato yo primero** – contesto preparando para luchar

En ese instante Natsu se lanzo contra el Leon el cual recibió un golpe directo provocándole una grita en el hielo

- **eso es imposible**

Dijo Lyon al ver lo que Natsu había echo, pero en ese ínstate recibió un golpe el cual lo mando directo al suelo

- **No te distraigas idiota** – dijo Gray

- **Maldito seas Gray**

Detrás de ellos se encontraba Natsu volviendo a golpear al Leon de hielo y partiéndolo en pedazos

- **¡Ahora es tu turno!**

Nastu se acercaba en donde se encontraban Gray y Lyon pero antes de que pudieran golpearlo Lyon lanzo muchas lanzas directo a así ellos hiriendo a Natsu en el brazo izquierdo mientras que Gray en lo que los esquivaba se iba acercando a Lyon para atacarlo con una espada gigante y Lyon desapareció

- **¿Esta muerto?** – pregunto Natsu

Gray solo miraba el lugar en donde Lyon desapareció – _fue demasiado fácil_ -

- **No Natsu él aun esta vivo** – dijo Lucy molesta – **Pero ya no esta en esta dimensión**

- **Lucy** – dijo Natsu volteándola a ver e ir con ella

- **Nastu ¿estas bien?** – dijo ella preocupada

- **Si estoy bien es solo un rasguño** – dijo sonriente

- **Gray-sama ¿esta bien?** – dijo Juvia en lo que se acercaba a él

- **No soy tan débil** – dijo mientras que miro a Natsu y a Lucy

- **Vamos Lucy** – dijo Natsu

- **¡Natsu tu brazo!** – dijo al ver como sangraba y se ponía negro

- **¿Qué pa…?** – fue lo ultimo que puedo decir antes de desmayarse

Continuara…

* * *

Hana: eso es todo amigos

Kire: espero que les a higa gustado ;)

Zira: no somos muy buenos con esto pero nos divertimos en hacerlo :D

Kire: Dejen sus comentarios por favor nos hacen seguir querer escribiendo

Todos: el próximo capitulo es **Un nuevo integrante**

Hana:nos leemos después


End file.
